User talk:Dog of War
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baron Wolfen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:56, August 24, 2011 I see you took people from my Nolanverse Rogues image, and I'm not happy because you didn't give me any credit and didn't even get my permission. Next time you use a pic from that image, give me credit and ask for permission. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 03:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. All is forgiven. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 20:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 23:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, but I'd like there to be a list of rules if there are rules. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) You wrote 'I'll delete them'. I wondered why they were there for so long. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Uh... sure! [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 17:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I know. It was my inspiration! Also, if you have admin powers, can you put commenting on. It is so much easier than talk pages. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It's easy to enable them. Go to your Admin Dashboard (there is a link on the toolbar at the bottom), then go to Wiki Features, then enable them. If you want, you can enable chat, Top 10s, polls and achievements. I reccomend polls, they are easy and pretty helpful. Also, I suggest comments because it is much easier to give feedback and also to read feedback. It just makes the whole wiki job easier, that's all. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, EC has it in his series too. I'll add a section for you. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate you adding those features, but Category Displays are a bit complicated. Sorry for the hassle. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it's just that all other fanon wikis I go on have images for free use, and they are used on loads of pages. If you want the image, keep it. There are more images for Crow Masters than there are for Plague Doctors. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem, if someone has an image they are using in the future, I don't mind letting them have it. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I heard you were planning on adminning 900bv. Cool. He;d be good. I was wondering, though, if you could add a chat box and make me a chad moderater! They are in charge of the chat-box. I notice that sometimes people in chat get away with things they shouldn't, and I'll chat-ban them for even the littlest rude thing. Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 00:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will try and make sure this wiki stays a good place! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for, uh, "modding" me. Also, yes, I made Hog. I also made Origins of the Dark Knight, and this, uh, I think 2 more movies, and, um, yep. Thats all. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 23:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Zzarz? Whos that? [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 15:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoW. I added a favicon to the wiki, and I'm going to change the background so it looks a bit smoother. If you don't like it, just revert it right back. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoW. Doctor Phosphorous has already been a featured article, so it shpuldn't really be in the running for it again. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I nominate LEGO Zsasz for the featured article. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 21:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Plague Doctor 2 image Hi DoW. I've been working on my characters and remembered the original Silver Crow image, the Plague Doctor image you uploaded. Can I ask, are you still planning to use it or can I put it back on Silver Crow? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I really like that! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'd be interested to see what you could do with Mrs. Violence. She looks a bit lame. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) As she is now, she isn't really gimmicky. She is stylised as the most brutal female in the Batman universe. She is a physicist/medical doctor that, due to her being obsessive over her creations (see Sgt. Buzzsaw), now leads a life of crime and almost inspired by Buzzsaw destructively kills her enemies. She also wears a large nail-like pin in her hair. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 18:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoW. Firstly, I liked your Silver Crow drawing! Second, I've created a picture for an early Fleshgraft that was inspired by yours, I hope you like it. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Aw man, that's a great design. I'll probably remake that in the picture style I use because that is a really good design for her. She looks striped down, simple and completely psychotic. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Obviously it's not identical, but you can see where I got the inspiration from. The break in the bandages is so his mouth is clear. This skin wasn't stitched on until he became a notable psycho. There aren't as many bandages either. This look was when he was almost reliant on Hush, but now he is definitely more insane and independant. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) come to teh chatz, DOW... [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 23:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) request (copied from previous message to 900bv, who informed me you were the primary admin of the site) I've noticed that the wiki hasn't really gotten any attention as of recently and I hope to help. I know that you would probably distrust me from TESFanon. I was hoping I could help transform the wiki into an attractive setting and make it more like the modern fanon wikis of today as well as requesting a spotlight. I already have a redesign of the wiki prepped and I can't wait due to the release of The Dark Knight Rises tomorrow ''today in Australia. Can I, resluctantly, be granted with bureaucrat status on the wiki? Thanks, Nanosoldier 06:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Normally, people can get suspicious when I ask for a bureaucratic status on a wiki that doesn't even know who I am. Anyway, thank you for accepting. I just need to create an appropriate wordmark for the wiki in due time. Thanks, Nanosoldier 20:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to put more on your plate but why is the Wikia.css page of the wiki still locked? I've noticed that the Main Page has become editable but haven't you made the changes yet? Thanks, Nanosoldier 08:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) My Fanon Wiki Hello, I have also made a batman Fanon Wiki and I would like to know if you could add some of my things I have made onto this wiki. I will give you the site link http://fakebatmanstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Fanfiction_Wiki Yours Sincerly BatmanGeek220 (talk) 13:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: My Fanon Wiki I have sent a message on Theecho12457's talk page I will let you know about his reply Nominate I'd like to nominate Scars of Pain for the next featured article. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 01:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Theecho12457 Theecho said yes to the merge!! BatmanGeek220 (talk) 17:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you woudl consider making me an admin. i have tons of expoerience as an admin, and I fell I could help keep this wiki active while your busy. If you decline, I understand, and I'll continue being active until you consider me ,more eligable. I am a Warrior. 19:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay...is there anything yuou want me to do during my test period? just keep on editting? I am a Warrior. 23:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC)